Game-ography: Doom
Continuing it's success in the FPS genre, id Software has made a Pseudo sequel of Wolfenstein, which uses the same concept that it's predecessor. Doom went on to become one of the more famous as well as one of the more controversial video games. The Characters GO Doom/Doomguy & The Demons Weapons & Items GO Doom/The Weapons GO Doom/The Items The Games GO Doom/Page 1: The Encounter GO Doom/Page 2:Heck On Earth GO Doom/Page 3:Fan Doom GO Doom/Page 4: The return of heck Go Doom/Page 5: Revised Doom GO Doom/Page 6: Other Games Anecdotes Trivia * Though unofficially confirmed. But the game's title might be a reference to the Tom Cruise movie: The Color of Money, where one guy asks Cruise's character about his pole cue, and Cruise cockily answers: "Doom". * Like Mortal Kombat, Doom was also initially going to be a video game rendition of a movie. In Doom's case it was originally going to be a rendition of the movie: Aliens. But was scrapped due to John Carmack wanting his development team to have more freedom of thinking for the creation of the game itself. * Some of the weapons in the game also have some interesting trivia. ** The Shotgun used in the game is heavily influenced by a similar weapon used by Cpl. Dwayne Hicks (Michael Biehn) in Aliens. ** The Chaingun is an obvious reference to Wolfenstein which had a similar weapon. ** There were several concepts on using a futuristic sci-fi weapon that uses energy. The famous weapon: the BFG 9000 (meaning Biomunitions Fusion Gun 9000) was originally going to be the Blast Frequency Gun 2704 and originally was a rapid firing plasma weapon (which would be used for the Plasma Gun) and the projectiles themselves would intermittently turn colors from green to red. But because they caused the game to run at a slower frame rate (or freeze altogether) the BFG 9000 was turned into a weapon that fires one giant green-colored projectile. **The Super Shotgun and Chainsaw weapons are references to the movie series: Evil Dead. * For a long time, fans of the franchise have speculated on the name of the main protagonist. Many believed it was B.J. Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein since the face closely resembles the Wolfenstein protagonist. In an interview with John Romero asking about the name of Doom's protagonist, he stated that he was never supposed to have an actual name to better associate the player playing the game. However, fans of Doom have agreed to call the main protagonist: Doomguy. * One of the more distinctive features of the older Doom games is the player's face in the HUD (heads-up display) and it gets bloodied as the health gets low. An obvious reference to Wolfenstein. But some Doom players even noticed that on a rare occasion, the face looks like it screams, this will be known as the "Ouch" face which comes up on very rare occasions (though this can be fixed by either hacking into the game or making a Doom game from scratch). The "ouch" face makes a cameo on a covier of a magazine in ''Doom 3".